The present invention relates to a rectangular electrical connector of the type comprising:
a base adapted to contain first electrical contacts and having two parallel side walls; PA1 a plug adapted to contain second contacts suitable for mating with the first contacts, the plug being displaceable parallel to the side walls of the base in an insertion and extraction direction, the plug having outwardly projecting studs, directed orthogonally to said direction, and located in a zone which remains outside the base in a fully-inserted position of the latter, and PA1 a bracket for inserting and extracting the plug, capable of sliding along the side walls in a direction orthogonal to the insertion direction, having open-ended stud-receiving passages formed therein and of a shape such that displacement of the bracket in a first direction transverse to the insertion direction causes the studs to penetrate further into the passages from the open ends thereof, and such that displacement in the opposite direction expels the studs from the passages.
Numerous connectors of that type are already known and they are often referred to as assisted insertion and extraction connectors. An example is given in FR-A-2 424 643.
Most known connectors of the above-defined type do not provide complete security when they are located in vibrating surroundings. Vibrations can exert forces on the plug tending to disengage it from the base. The focus, as they are transmitted by the studs, cause the plugs to slide along and out of the passages.